In this application, we propose a continuation of the very successful Workshop for Junior Biostatisticians in Health Research. This workshop has been enthusiastically received by the biostatistics community, with recent workshops attracting 2-3 times as many applicants as available slots. This Workshop will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Eastern North American Region of the International Biometric Society, which is the major professional gathering of biostatistical researchers in the United States. Through sessions featuring prominent senior researchers, successful mid-level researchers, NIH officials, and individuals with other specific expertise, the Workshop will offer participants n-depth coverage of key topics with ample opportunity to ask candid questions and seek advice. The workshop will target junior researchers fewer than six years from receipt of the doctoral degree and will feature prominent senior researchers, successful mid-level researchers, and NIH officials, working together to achieve the following workshop objectives. 1. Through a session dedicated to the journal editorial process and structure, as well as to research and writing skills, the Workshop will provide participants with information to improve their success i conducting quality research and publishing research results. 2. A session covering funding sources for biostatistical research, the grant application and review process, and strategies for grant writing will provide information that will increase chances of funding success. 3. A session on collaboration and communication skills will enable junior researchers to serve as more productive and valuable members of interdisciplinary teams. 4. Senior researchers with extensive experience in scientific leadership and the promotion process will form a panel to discuss leadership strategies, ways of making scientific and professional impact, and criteria for promotion in academics and government, as well as other tips for success.